Naruto The Last Shinobi
by Heaven's Ruler
Summary: Naruto was betrayed by the Shinobi world and his wives were dead. Slaying every shinobi and taken away most chakra and burning all scrolls relating to shinobi he sealed himself. After 5,000 years he was unsealed by 3 girls who would be.. his lovers? Naruto Uzumaki will take the world in a storm once more! God-like Naruto! Sharingan! Rinnegan! NarutoxHarem.


_**This will be a harem story only with Demi-Gods and Gods etc. Naruto has Sharingan and the for some visage for you guys. Hestia will look like the Danmachi version of Hestia except her hair is down.**_

* * *

 _ **Currently in a certain island..**_

"Lady Artemis!" one of the Hunters yelled catching Artemis attention.

"What is it?" Artemis asked the hunters.

"Lady Artemis, we found some sort of ruins in this island." The hunter reported as Artemis nodded her head.

"Artemis." A voice said behind Artemis. When she turned around she saw two girls and noticed them immediately.

"Hello aunt Hestia and Aiz Wallenstein." She greeted them as they did the same. Aiz is one of Hestia's champion although she is not her Demi-God, but she follows Hestia around. Just 8 hours ago Hestia and Aiz went to visit Artemis, but during the visit they ended up finding an Island. That is why they are currently on the island with her right now. The three started following the hunters leading them into the ruins. When they walked into the ruins they noticed some beings inscribed on the walls. Each being had tails and it kept going up to 9. When they got to the end of the ruins they were met with different eyes on a certain tomb. One had Purple Rings. The other eye was blood-red yet has 3 tomoes in it. They looked at it for a moment before seeing a tablet that said

 _He was the Hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War._

 _Loved those dearly who were close to him._

 _Loved his wives who were pregnant._

 _Jinchuuriki of the 9 beasts who he befriended._

After reading the first part of the tablet Hestia and Aiz smiled. He sounded like a great man. Artemis and her hunters..well.. She's a man hater what do you think? It wasn't until they read again did all of them had frowns on there faces.

 _He who was betrayed by everyone he thought close._

 _The people who betrayed him had killed his wives._

 _His innocent ideals for peace were crushed._

 _They called him a Demon so he became one._

 _The 9 beasts were infuriated and helped him._

 _Cursing them for killing his wives._

 _Cursing them for betraying him after all he had done for him._

 _He who lost faith in humanity._

 _Grieving over his wives._

 _Sealing himself to not try and exterminate Humanity._

 _The being who is as strong as a Primordial._

 _The being who was innocent yet now tainted._

 _The being who I grieved and am sad for after watching him his whole life._

 _One day he shall be unsealed when found._

 _He will be given another chance to feel love again._

 _Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze._

Everyone was silent. Naruto-Uzumaki-Namikaze. The Hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War. He was betrayed by those closest to him and they had killed his wives. Unknowingly, Hestia had tears in her eyes while Aiz eyes were also moist and covering her mouth. She might act emotionless but that doesn't mean she doesn't have emotions. Artemis was clenching her fist due to the part of him being betrayed. The hunters were silent throughout the whole thing when they read it. Suddenly, the tablet began to glow as new words appeared on it making everyone's eyes widened shocking all of them. It wasn't the tablet that shocked them though it was the next words.

 _He shall find new love._

 _He shall move on._

 _The being who earned my respect._

 _I, Chaos Goddess of the Universe._

 _Hereby unseal you!_

After they read it they were then enveloped in a bright yellow light.

* * *

 ** _Scene_**

When everyone uncovered there eyes they were all in a white only ones here was Aiz, Artemis, and Hestia. They saw someone who was on a bed sleeping. He had blonde hair and whiskers.

 _ **"It seems it's time.**_ _ **"**_ A demonic voice was heard behind them startling everyone as they turned around and immediately got into there battle stances. What they saw shocked them. It was the 9 beasts that were on the wall of the ruins.

 _ **"No need to be startled."**_ A 4 tailed monkey said.

 _ **"We will explain everything to you all.**_ _ **"**_ A two tailed cat in blue flames said.

 _ **"Nice to meet ya! The name is Shukaku.** **"** _ Shukaku introduced himself as the rest of the tailed beasts began introducing themselves.

 _ **"My name is Matatabi."**_

 _ **"Yo my name is Isobu."**_

 _ **"I am Son Goku."**_

 _ **"It is nice to meet you. My name is Kukuo."**_

 _ **"Hello, My name is Saiken."**_

 _ **"Chomei."**_

 _ **"I am Gyuki."**_ They introduced themselves leaving only the 9 nine tailed fox behind.

 _ **"My name is Kurama. The nine tailed fox contained in Naruto Uzumaki. My best friend and partner."**_ Kurama introduced himself as all of them were quiet. They just met 9 tailed beasts who were on the walls of the ruins and now they were in front of them.

"Where are we?" Aiz asked them making all of them stare at her.

 _ **"You are in the mindscape of Naruto's.**_ _ **"**_ Gyuki told them shocking them. Before they could ask Son Goku began speaking.

 _ **"Do not worry. This will all be explained in Naruto's memories. You shall be seeing his life as a child up to the time he was sealed. Oh and don't worry about Naruto. Even though he was sealed he was still in his mindscape where all of us talked to him. Just 800 years ago he stopped grieving over his wives. 500 years later he was convinced to give humans a new chance. Now, just 6 years ago he became himself again with our help."**_ Son Goku explained as they started heading into Naruto's memories.

* * *

 _Naruto's Memories..._

 _"Get the Demon Brat!" A villager yelled as the rest followed him chasing a kid with blonde hair, blue eyes, and whiskers. They began to chase him and finally cornering him as they tortured him._

 _"STOP IT! STOP IT PLEASE" The child pleaded yelling in pain at the villagers who were holding a kunai and a torch._

 _"HOW ABOUT YOU SAY THAT TO OUR FAMILIES YOU KILLED YOU DEMON!" One of the villager yelled as they began torturing the child again._

This made the three eyes widened in horror as they saw the villagers being tortured.

 _ **"The kid you see is Naruto. Throughout his childhood, he was ignored, tortured, and neglected. Only a few people truly loved Naruto. His mother, father, The 3rd Hokage, his sensei, and his wives."**_ Son goku said to them as they were silent. Hestia at this point was covering her mouth and had tears forming in her eyes seeing Naruto get beaten and tortured as they threw kunai and shurikens at him. Aiz eyes were moist but unlike Hestia she was angry at the villagers same as Artemis.

"..Why?" Hestia said covering her mouth as tears flowed down.

"Why did they torture him? What did he do to deserve this? Why did they do this to a child?!" Hestia yelled as Son Goku got quiet.

 _ **"It was because of me.**_ _ **"**_ Kurama said as they turned around seeing him frown.

 _ **"I was controlled by a man named Obito Uchiha who went by Madara Uchiha. No one knew the true story as they assumed I was rampaging randomly. Naruto's father sealed me inside of Naruto hoping the village would see him as a Hero and one day be a Hero that saved the village. Unfortunately, his wish was not granted as the village see him as the incarnation of me. The Kyuubi no Kitsune."**_ Kurama said frowning as the memories kept going.

What was next was Naruto meeting Ayame in a Ramen Shop. He and Ayame were playing, laughing, and smiling happily making the group smile as well.

 _ **"This is Ayame. One of Naruto's wives and childhood friend. Naruto confessed to her after he graduated from the Academy. She was one of Naruto's hopes you could say."**_ Kurama said as they began moving to the next memory. What appeared was two beautiful woman. One had Blonde hair and a ponytail and teal eyes and the other had long black hair and pale eyes.

 ** _"This is also two of Naruto's wives. This one is Ino and the one in black Hair is Hinata. This lady over here is Kurenai also one of his wives. This one is Shion a princess who abandoned her title and moved to Konoha to live with Naruto as one of his lovers and wife. All of them loved Naruto and Naruto treated them all equally and always does his best for them."_** Kurama continued showing everyone Naruto's memories. His graduation. His team. His friends betrayal. Him proposing. His love towards his wives. His wives death and his grieving. His training. Everything going up to fighting a madman then a primordial, and finally a goddess. To say they all have mix emotions is a understatement. Hestia and Aiz at this point were a bit jealous of his wives and yet also very sad for Naruto who lost them. So far from what they know, Naruto only had one wife left and that was Hinata.

 _ **"Alright.. What I'm about to show you next.. would be the time he awakened his eyes fully and the time he was betrayed by those he thought close to him. His sharingan automatically skipped the stages of the regular Mangekyou going straight to the Eternal Mangekyou. It was most likely due to Shisui's mangekyou. We're not exactly sure."**_ Kurama said as the scene started changing.

 _Memories.._

 _"W-Why?" Naruto said coughing out blood as everyone smirked around him as his Sensei pulled out his kunai from Naruto's gut._

 _"You were a great weapon to use demon!" Kakashi said smirking along with the people he thought were his best friends._

 _"I guess the only thanks we can give you is stopping Kaguya.." Tsunade said smirking at him._

 _"You killed Sasuke-kun you demon! I'm glad we killed all your wives before!" Sakura yelled at Naruto who's eyes widened._

 _"What do you mean you killed my wives?!" Naruto yelled at her which made her smirk._

 _"We assassinated Hinata, Ayame, Kurenai, Shion, and Ino-pig for siding with you. We can't have you having children to cause us more trouble now can we?" Sakura said while Naruto's was becoming more angered and confused._

 _"I just saw Hinata during the battle with Madara!" Naruto yelled at her making her smile even wider._

 _"We killed her during the infinite Tsukuyomi." Sakura said as she pulled out a scroll and unsealed it. What appeared was Hinata's head and her eyes lifeless much to Naruto's horror._

The three had there eyes widened in horror as well as they saw one of Naruto wife's head and lifeless eyes.

'H-How can they all be so cruel?' They all thought to themselves as they continued watching.

 _"N-no..It can't be...NOO!" Naruto eyes widened in horror and roared as tears fell down his cheeks. The shinobi's were enjoying his suffering and all smiled._

 _"YO **U! YOU BASTARDS! YOU FUCKING BETRAYED ME AFTER EVERYTHING I DONE FOR YOU ALL?! AND YOU KILLED MY WIVES?! YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH IT?! I'LL WIPE YOU ALL FROM EXISTENCE IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"** Naruto roared as his eyes began changing. It was first the Sharingan that turned into the Eternal Mangekyou, then lastly the Rinnegan much to everyone's horror. Naruto started going on a rampage taking lives left and right. He began murdering like a demon and had susanoo wrapped all around him helping him slice every person he met apart._

 _ **"I'LL KILL YOU ALL! I'LL KILL YOU ALL, YOU HEAR ME SHINOBI'S! I, NARUTO UZUMAKI WILL SLAY YOU ALL AND TAKE BACK YOUR PRECIOUS CHAKRA!"** Naruto roared as he clapped his hands together._

 _ **"Great Sage Art: Uprooting of Chakra!"** Naruto yelled as chakra began ripping out from each and every shinobi's bodies making them drop down lifeless. Only a few manage to keep there chakra but were slain in cold blood by Naruto. Naruto summoned 20,000 clones to immediately get rid of every ninja scroll in all villages and to burn them._

 _After 3 days.._

 _"Kurama..Everyone.."_

 ** _"Yes_ Naruto?" **_All of the Bijuu said in unison as Naruto looked at the sky with lifeless eyes._

 _"What did.. I even fight for? Did everything I lived was a lie?Kakashi, Tsunade, Sakura.. They betrayed me..My wives.. They killed them all.. I did everything for them.. I protected my village so many times so why.." Naruto said quietly before he continued._

 _"WHY?!WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?! I SAVED THEM! I HELPED THEM! THE PEOPLE WHO I THOUGHT WERE FRIENDS BETRAYED ME! WHY GODS?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE AWAY MY WIVES?! WHY DID YOU TAKE AWAY MY HAPPINESS AFTER EVERYTHING I DONE FOR THESE HUMANS! IS THIS WHAT I GET?! ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME I SHOULD BECOME A DAMN DEMON?! TELL ME!" Naruto roared at the skies in anger as tears kept flowing down from his eyes that changed into the Sharingan and kept grieving over his wives death. The Bijuu fell silent. They were sad for Naruto. He befriended them, the tailed beast, who were thought of as weapons. Now everything he loved was gone. His friends betrayed him. His wives are dead. The whole world turned against him.._

At this point all 3 girls had tears flowing down at there cheeks seeing the scene before them. Naruto was overwhelmed with sadness and grief over his loved ones death.

 _Memory end.._

...

...

...

"Why?" Hestia mumbled quietly as everyone turned to look at her.

"What did he do to them?! They should have all been thanking him for what he done for them! He saved there lives! All he wanted was peace and to live with his wives happily!" Hestia yelled as her eyes were red and tears fell down from her cheeks. Artemis and Aiz had never seen her like this once. Zeus had once said she once cried one time but never yelled. Just crying quietly because of there father. Aiz and Artemis had tears in there eyes but were quiet. He never once break until the end. That was the part where he broke completely.

 _ **"Humans.. They fear the unknown. They also are power-hungry.."**_ Son Goku said closing his eyes as the girls had tears flowing down on there cheeks.

 _ **"Naruto.. He was sealed with the help of Chaos who came to him..During the times Chaos would come once every 70 years checking on Naruto as life kept appearing in his eyes slowly. Chaos would always come and comfort Naruto who would cry on her shoulder. We would also help Naruto as his grief was overwhelming but becoming just a bit smaller as years passed. She's like a mother-figure to Naruto and Naruto is like her very own son. This is what the two of them said by the last visit was 6 months ago to tell him everything."**_ Matatabi explained to them as they were all shocked. Chaos, The Goddess of the Universe visited Naruto every 70 years? and also Naruto is like her very own son.

 _ **"I honestly think the humans should have all been wiped out. Naruto had done everything for them and what he only gets in return his wives death."**_ Shukaku snorted.

 _ **"Naruto finally returned to his normal self after 3 thousand years. He was always such an innocent boy back then... He loved those he held dear and would do anything just for them. He might have returned to his normal self but every anniversary of his wife's death would he be back to grief once more. Just 2 years ago he was just smiling sadly while talking to himself..Although now even if he returned to his normal self his personality will still be slightly different then before.."**_ Saiken said sadly as two gods and demi-god went quiet.

 _ **"It's time for Naruto to find new love. A new life. Just like Chaos said. He deserve this more than anyone. Chaos said that the people who unseal him would be his future-wives as well."**_ Chomei said surprising all 3 of them as they were blushing furiously thinking about becoming Naruto's wife.

'After everything I've seen.. Maybe he's not like most men..He did everything for his friends and he isn't sexist either..He treats women equally and he loved his wives equally and treated them like they are the most special people in the world..' Artemis thought to herself smiling and blushing.

'... He would be my husband? But.. Actually... I wouldn't mind that..' Aiz thought unaware that she had a smile on her face as well as a tint of blush on her cheeks.

' He would be my husband? But what about..No. Screw those rules. This man.. He's been through so much.. and unlike most he doesn't love his wives out of lust but just pure love. That Sakura was a fool to never see how good he was..' Hestia thought to herself blushing and smiling.

"*Yawn* God that was one good nap.." the blonde ninja said rubbing his eyes. When he opened them he saw everyone staring at him. He also noticed 3 new people who are very beautiful.

"Nice to meet ya? Hey what are these three doing here?" Naruto said pointing at them and looking at Kurama and Gyuki.

 _ **"Naruto, you're about to be unsealed.**_ _ **It's time to appear in the real world.**_ ** _"_** Gyuki said to Naruto who went silent for a moment before looking at the three girls who were blushing.

"So... These 3 are my future-wives?" Naruto said tilting his head as Kurama sighed.

 _ **"Yes, Naruto. These 3 are your future-wives. The girl with blonde hair and golden is eyes is Aiz Wallenstein. A demi-god. The girl with blonde hair and blue eyes is Artemis. The Goddess of Hunt. The last girl with black hair and blue eyes is Hestia. The Goddess of Family, Home, and Hearth. Chaos explained to you about the gods and primordials didn't she?"**_ Kurama said to Naruto who nodded his head before his eyes widened in realization.

"Wait.. So I'm marrying two goddess and a demi-god?" Naruto said shocked. From what Chaos told him about the gods Artemis was a man-hater through and through. A few things she did made Naruto paled completely. Hestia he heard of. He honestly wanted to meet her if he ever gotten unsealed. Aiz Wallenstein? He heard of her too. One of the strongest Demi-God who was also known as the "War Princess" and "Sword Princess". Adopted by Hestia. He turned and looked at the three girls who's blushed darkened even more.

"Nice to meet ya. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I don't want to force you guys if you don't want to so yeah. My likes are friends, ramen, training, peace, and nature." Naruto introduced himself giving his infamous grin. The girls blushed even darker if that was possible before they composed themselves.

"My name is Hestia the Goddess of Home, Family, and Hearth. My likes are my family, home, and kind-heartwarming nice people, oh and baked or fried potatoes." Hestia introduced herself as Naruto smiled at her.

"My name is Artemis. The Goddess of Hunt, Moon, Chastity, Animals, and Wildness. My likes are Animals, Hunting, and nature." Artemis introduced herself.

"My name is Aiz Wallenstein A demi-god of Ares but adopted by Hestia. My likes are sparring, going pass my limit, and Cheese Cake." Aiz introduced herself. Naruto was thinking this could work very well until he remembered Zeus. He groaned at that very name. Chaos told him about Zeus and it's safe to say.. He doesn't deserve Naruto's respect for all the shit he did. A paranoid bastard. He doesn't even want his elder sister to have children just because she's a child of Kronos which is pretty stupid since he's a child of Kronos as well.

"Well, It's nice to meet you Aiz, Hestia, Artemis." Naruto said smiling as his hands were on the back of his head. The three were smiling back at him as well and Naruto could've swore he had a small blush on his cheeks but no one noticed.

'Maybe.. Just maybe I can fall in love again.. and this time protect them.' Naruto thought smiling to himself.

* * *

 _ **Well yeah this happened. Some of you might complain that Artemis should still be a bit cautious of Naruto. Which I do not agree with. She basically went through his whole life seeing his love for Ayame and his wives, the villagers who tortured him, and the people that betrayed him. This won't be place as hurt/comfort. Naruto might be sad sometimes but he will eventually get over it and even though he is a bit hurt it's not that much seeing as five thousand years have passed. Yes I did add Aiz from Danmachi. She's a Demi-god and child of Ares though.**_

 _ **Naruto's Harem so far: Aiz, Hestia, Artemis, ? (from an anime), ?(from an anime), (Currently Choosing), (Currently Choosing). I'm planning on maybe having Aphrodite and Annabeth as the last two. Not completely sure yet.**_

 ** _Anyways as for the prophet crap and rhyme. I'm never good at it and I'm being honest with you all here. Hopefully, it would be the last thing I do. .. Oh who am I kidding this is freaking Percy Jackson. They always have freaking prophecies.._**

 _ **(Edit: Some of the reviews got me thinking. Oh and one person said there are a couple corrections I needed to make so thanks for that. Anyways, I completely forgot to explain something hehe.. My bad. So Naruto even though he is back to his normal self there will be times where he would change completely (Like how Luke betrayed his friends. Jeez, I wonder if Naruto would kill him where he stands.)**_


End file.
